


Sitting In a Boat

by LyriaBlackFrost



Series: Fic Requests [6]
Category: Persona 5
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Light-Hearted, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-09
Updated: 2019-08-09
Packaged: 2020-08-13 07:43:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20170660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LyriaBlackFrost/pseuds/LyriaBlackFrost
Summary: Yuuki asks his boyfriend Ryuji to accompany him on a romantic date at the lake, so he can finally fulfill one of his silly childhood dreams. As embarrassing as the situation can be, at least no one else but them would ever know about it… Right…?





	Sitting In a Boat

**Author's Note:**

> Written for roylitchi. Thanks for the request! :)
> 
> I hope you enjoy the fic!

The sight of the lake in that public park was a peaceful one, and still, Yuuki’s heart wouldn’t stop racing. Ryuji was standing beside him, with an arm around his shoulders and a confused expression on his face.

“So…” he said, looking at Yuuki. “What are we doing here, again?”

Yuuki, as expected, hadn’t found the courage to say it before, and now he regretted his decisions. Aware that it was too late to go back on it, he took a deep breath, then looked into Ryuji’s eyes, serious.

“Listen, Ryuji…” he whispered. “This will be _very _embarrassing and _very _silly, but the truth is… Since I was a kid, I always dreamed of coming here and riding a boat with my future boyfriend.”

It didn’t sound as bad as he expected when he said it out loud. Ryuji observed him, a smile slowly growing on his lips.

“And now you have one,” he observed.

Yuuki returned the smile, unable to hide his excitement.

“I can finally do it!”

His reaction made Ryuji laugh, pulling him closer against his chest, kissing his head. That was one of the many reasons he loved his boyfriend so much… He never made Yuuki feel bad about his interests, opinions, and decisions, even when they disagreed. Yuuki grew up used to the necessity of justifying himself to others over the smallest things, so, being able to just say and do what he wanted still felt too good to be true, but he was slowly getting used to it.

“Ah, but before we go,” proceeded Yuuki, looking at his boyfriend. “This is _really _embarrassing to me, so… Please, don’t tell anyone we came here.”

“How can you buy my silence?” asked Ryuji with an amused grin.

Yuuki glanced around, then, realizing that no one was paying attention, placed his arms around Ryuji’s neck, getting on his tiptoes to kiss him.

“How about this?” he asked. “I can give you more later, when we’re alone.”

Ryuji considered it for a moment.

“Fine, your secret is safe with me.” He looked at Yuuki, and a small giggle escaped his lips. “Aww, babe… You’re such a romantic!”

That comment made Yuuki pout at him.

“Stop making fun of me!” he protested.

“I’m not!” answered Ryuji. “I just think it’s cute.”

Yuuki grumbled, receiving a kiss on his temple as a response.

“Let’s go get ourselves a boat, then,” said Ryuji. “Normal one or bird one?”

That question made Yuuki abandon his act, laughing at the idea.

“A normal one!” he answered, as they walked toward the lake. “I would die if I went around in a swan boat!”

“Who knows… Maybe you just wanna commit to it.”

“That’s too much even for me!”

In a few minutes, they had already rented a boat. Yuuki let Ryuji manage the paddles, claiming that he wouldn’t be able to go too far with his skinny arms. As true as it was, it didn’t stop Ryuji from complaining.

“A few kisses are startin’ to sound too cheap for my effort…” he said.

“How about my happiness?” asked Yuuki, with the most convincing miserable expression he could make. “Is it too cheap for you too?”

Ryuji narrowed his eyes at him.

“You manipulative little shit…” he muttered.

“Is it?” insisted Yuuki.

He looked at Ryuji, watching as his stubbornness crumbled. It never failed.

“'Course it isn’t!” he answered, frustrated. “Fuck… You can’t just say stuff like that to get whatever you want!”

Yuuki shrugged.

“It works,” he said in a sweet voice.

“Stop actin’ cute…”

Ryuji’s defeated expression made Yuuki laugh. He smiled at Ryuji, who, despite his previous words, returned it. They moved over the lake, getting farther from the border and the sight of other people.

“So, is this going like you dreamed?” asked Ryuji after a while.

“Almost…” Yuuki averted his gaze, as if considering the question. “There’s still something missing.”

Ryuji let the paddles rest beside him. He offered Yuuki a warm smile, leaning in his direction, gently caressing his cheek.

“Lemme guess…” he said it in a low voice. “You wanna go for a swim?”

Yuuki puffed his cheeks, giving Ryuji’s leg a light slap as his boyfriend laughed.

“I’ll throw you in the lake if you don’t stop!” he said.

“My bad!” answered Ryuji. “But wow… You sure are feelin’ evil today.”

“Only because you deserve it!”

He leaned forward as well, resting his hands on Ryuji’s knees, looking at him.

“But, really… Thanks for coming with me.”

Ryuji placed his hands over Yuuki’s.

“No need to thank me,” he said. “It’s good enough to be with you.”

Those words meant a lot to Yuuki, but, instead of turning into a flustered mess, he managed to offer Ryuji a playful smile.

“Are you back to romantic Ryuji, then?” he asked.

“What are you sayin’? I’m _always_ romantic.”

Yuuki raised his eyebrow in disbelief. Ryuji smiled, caressing Yuuki’s hands with his thumbs.

“Anyway…” he said, his face getting a little closer to Yuuki’s. “What is it that you said was missin’?”

That low, soft voice was enough to make Yuuki’s heart melt every time. A few months ago, and he would probably have turned into a pile of goo at the bottom of that boat, but now that he was more used to being with Ryuji, he managed to survive the moment with just a racing heart and a slight warmth on his face.

“Can’t you guess?” he whispered.

“Maybe.”

Ryuji let go of Yuuki’s hand, only to gently cup his face, tilting it upwards, closing his eyes. Before Yuuki could do the same, however, he felt as if they were being watched. He quickly glanced around, only to see a pair of familiar faces looking straight at them.

It was Akira. With Yusuke. In a boat.

“Oh, shit…” he cursed under his breath.

That made Ryuji open his eyes again, confused.

“What?” He followed Yuuki’s gaze, and his confusion gave place to widened eyes and an open mouth. “Holy fuck!”

There was a second of silence before Akira broke into laughter. Yusuke reached for his open sketchbook, starting to quickly draw something in its pages.

“Shit, Yusuke!” Akira said, loud enough for them to hear despite the considerable distance between their boats. “The gays have spotted us! Run away!”

“I refuse to leave until I finish this sketch,” answered Yusuke, then glanced at the other two. “Don’t move!”

Without thinking, Yuuki froze in that awkward pose, half leaning in Ryuji’s direction. As Ryuji’s surprise faded, a smile took his face.

“What the hell are you two doing here?” he asked.

“People watching,” answered Akira, indicating Yusuke with a gesture. “For his art. And you?”

“I wanted to ride a boat,” answered Ryuji. “Dragged Yuuki with me.”

The fact that he kept the truth, as he promised, made Yuuki smile to himself.

“That’s so gay!” said Akira.

“Back at you!”

“Don’t move!” repeated Yusuke.

They spent a few minutes in that pose, until Yusuke finished his sketch with a content expression. Akira glanced at it, covering his mouth with a hand, barely hiding a wide smile.

“Aww…” he said. “You guys are so cute!”

Yuuki’s cheeks and neck burned with that comment. His embarrassment only seemed to fuel Akira’s bratty attitude.

“Ryuji and Yuuki, sitting in a boat…” Akira chanted, clapping his hands in synchrony with his words. “K-I-S-S-I-N-G!”

“That isn’t how rhymes work,” observed Yusuke.

Yuuki rolled his eyes. _Well__… It wasn’t like things could get more embarrassing than that._

“If you insist.”

Saying that, he turned to Ryuji, holding his face with both hands before approaching their lips, kissing him.

“Oh my God!” Akira let out a surprised laugh. He turned his face to Yusuke, frantically pointing at the other two. “Did you see that? It has to be against the law! Call the police! Get them arrested!”

Instead of doing any of those things, Yusuke carefully placed his sketchbook beside him, then leaned in Akira’s direction, holding his chin with a hand, kissing his lips. It was Yuuki and Ryuji’s turn to laugh and make playful remarks, while Akira stayed there, with a surprised expression and bright red face.

That was just how Akira was… Always being loud and playful, but it took no more than a single gesture of affection to break him. Even when it came from a close friend, like Yuuki or Ryuji, it was already enough to leave him flustered and speechless, so he could only imagine the effect it had coming from his boyfriend.

“I suppose we are accomplices now,” said Yusuke with an amused smile.

“We’ll keep your secret if you keep ours,” answered Yuuki.

“Sounds like a deal.”

“And take care of Aki,” added Ryuji. “He seems about to burst.”

“Shut up…!”

Akira covered his face with both hands. Yusuke offered them a brief wave, reaching for the paddles, moving their boat away as they watched.

“That’s it for being discreet…” observed Ryuji.

Yuuki let out an exaggerated sigh.

“At least we can share the embarrassment.” Saying that, he looked at Ryuji again, a playful glint in his eyes. “Anyway… How about that ‘missing’ part I talked about?”

The suggestion placed a grin on Ryuji’s face.

“I thought you already did that,” he said.

“I don’t see why we shouldn’t do it again.”

Yuuki reached for Ryuji’s hands again, receiving a giggle in return.

“Wow…” whispered Ryuji. “Someone here sure is in love with me.”

“Aren’t you the same, though?” answered Yuuki in the same tone.

Ryuji lightly squeezed Yuuki’s hand, bringing it to his lips.

“Yeah…” he kissed Yuuki’s palm. “Head over heels.”

Yuuki felt a sweet warmth spread through his chest. He leaned in Ryuji’s direction, and, this time, gave him a proper kiss, without interruptions. When they moved away, he was unable to contain his delight.

“This is just like my dream…” he said.

A big, goofy smile took Ryuji’s face.

“Aww…”

“Stop!” protested Yuuki. “Just let me enjoy it!”

“I’m lettin’ you! But it’s too damn adorable!”

Yuuki let out a half-hearted groan. Ryuji gave him a kiss on the cheek.

“So, anywhere else you wanted to visit?” he asked.

Yuuki considered the question for a moment.

“Now that I think about it,” he said, “we should visit the Ferris Wheel next time. It’s almost like a rule for couples to go there together, right?”

It was Ryuji’s turn to groan.

“Oh, man… That’ll be a hard one.”

His reaction took Yuuki by surprise.

“Are you afraid of heights?” he asked.

“Kinda…” admitted Ryuji. “But I can do it.”

“Are you sure? We don’t need to go, if you don’t want to.”

“Nah, it’s fine.” Ryuji offered him a confident smile. “If it’s for you, I’ll face some old piece of metal with a bunch of tiny cars that go really, really high…” His smile turned into a grimace. “Oh fuck, I’m gettin’ dizzy just to think about it…”

That answer made Yuuki laugh.

“Don’t worry,” he squeezed Ryuji’s hand. “I’ll keep you safe from that evil, old wheel.”

“I hope you can get some magical wings, and fly away with me in your arms if that thing starts spinnin’ like crazy.”

“No, but…” Yuuki thought for a second. “I can give you some comforting taps on the back…?”

“I’m already regretting this…”

They spent a while longer on that boat, mostly chatting, but also sharing soft caresses and kisses. When they finally left the lake, Yusuke and Akira were there, waiting for them.

“Hello again, fellow homosexuals!” said Akira with a wide smile.

Yuuki and Ryuji exchanged a glance.

“And he’s back to normal…” said Ryuji.

“Seems like it,” agreed Yuuki.

Their reactions made Akira pout and cross his arms.

“Do you really need to be _that _mean to me?” he asked. “Do you?”

“Yeah,” answered Ryuji, “or else you’ll never stop.”

Akira placed a hand over his chest, opening his mouth in a dramatic expression, then turned to face Yusuke.

“Are you going to let them talk to me like that?” he asked, pointing at their friends.

Yusuke considered it for a second.

“Actually, they’re not wrong,” he said.

Akira whined in protest, but his act didn’t last long. He turned his attention back to Yuuki and Ryuji with a light smile on his lips.

“Anyway, we were waiting for you two,” he said. “Since we’re all here already, do you guys want to go somewhere? Like, in a double date?”

That proposal made Ryuji glance at Yuuki.

“Whaddya say?” he asked.

“Sounds good to me,” answered Yuuki with a small shrug.

“Nice!” said Akira. “We were planning to get some mojayaki at Tsukishima. Is that good for you?”

Yuuki and Ryuji agreed. Before they left the park, however, Yusuke reached for his bag.

“Oh,” he said, “it almost escaped my mind…”

He opened his sketchbook, searching its pages for a moment, then offered it to them. There was a precise sketch of Yuuki and Ryuji on the boat, holding hands and looking at each other with smiling faces. Yuuki felt his cheeks grow warm at how in love he seemed, even in a drawing.

“It’s nothing but a sketch, but I thought you two would like to see it,” added Yusuke.

“Ah, it looks so good!” said Ryuji. “Kinda like that boat scene in the Little Mermaid.”

That comment made Akira laugh.

“Like, ‘shalala, kiss the boy’?” he asked. “I can see what you mean. Too bad the boat didn’t turn, though… It would’ve been perfect!”

Yuuki made an effort to ignore his own embarrassment, staring at his friend in slight disbelief.

“Haven’t you learned anything from your mistakes, Akira?” he asked.

Akira offered him a playful wink.

“I never learn,” he said. “It’s part of my charm.”

The four of them walked together to the park’s exit, sharing a light conversation. Ryuji placed his arm around Yuuki’s shoulders, and Yuuki used that chance to whisper to him:

“Time to make more embarrassing memories…”

Ryuji chuckled in response, caressing the side of Yuuki’s head.

“Never enough of them,” he said.

“Never,” agreed Yuuki.

They exchanged light smiles, embracing each other’s waists as they accompanied their friends to the train station.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, I hope you liked it!


End file.
